


boris

by sunnyfish



Category: London Spy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M, dead pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfish/pseuds/sunnyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based loosely off of this prompt: imagine your OTP getting ready to have a romantic dinner and night when they get drunk off of the wine and start crying about their dead pets instead<br/>(sorry, I have no idea where i found it. this is why i shouldn't write while high)</p><p>Danny and Alex drink and snuggle while Danny recalls his now dead cat, Boris. fluff(!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boris

They were sat on the couch, as close as possible without sitting on top of each other. With so many drinks in each of them, Alex’s guard had lowered quite a bit and he found himself snuggled into Danny’s side, not even overthinking the contact. Danny was sitting near the end of the couch, Alex propped up on the arm and leaning into him. It had surprised Danny how tactile his boyfriend had become after drinking through the night. Of course, they had loosened up with vodka before their first time in bed together, but they hadn’t had nearly the same amount as tonight. Alex’s legs were thrown over Danny’s lap, and he had nestled his head into the crook of Danny’s shoulder. His hands were occupied playing with one of Danny’s hands, while the smaller man’s free hand wound around Alex’s waist, keeping him tucked in close. 

With their lowered inhibitions came conversations they had never thought to have: favourite movies and books, Danny’s horrendous first kiss, boxers vs. briefs, Alex’s numerous failed attempts at cooking, and much more that they had forgotten about already. They had landed on favourite animals; cats for Danny and lions for Alex. Not having too many personal stories to relate to lions, Danny had begun talking about his childhood cat, Boris. He closed his eyes as he remembered, tipping his head back against the couch. 

“He used to follow me to bed. Mum would tell me not to let him up, that he’d get the room all hairy, but he was always cold so I’d let him up. He’d sleep on the other pillow, right up near my head,” he paused, smiling at the memory. “Loved tuna, so he always smelled horrible. He was brown but his tail and ears were both white. Looked very odd. He was so fat. That’s why I named him Boris; it just seemed to fit. I was just a kid, though. Doesn’t make much sense.” Danny mumbled out the end, too drunk to notice. He started rubbing Alex’s side absently as the larger man continued playing with his hand. Danny played back. 

“I’d had lots of friends in school, but we hung out more from necessity that we actually liked each other. I never really knew most of them, but we stayed together so we wouldn’t be so alone.” He looked down at Alex then, realising what he’d said, but Alex was just focused on their hands mingling. “Sorry,” he said anyways, rather sheepishly. Alex looked up then, as if just noticing that he was supposed to be offended. One small smile later and Danny continued. Eyes closed again. “It was nice to have someone--something--whatever. To just sit with, no expectations at all. It was freeing. Plus, he was cute, and soft.” They both chuckled. 

“Does he live with your parents?” Alex asked, looking up at Danny with the most innocent and hopeful eyes he’d ever seen. His speech was slurred quite a bit, clearly much more drunk than Danny. He’s bloody adorable, thought Danny. 

How could he break the news to Alex, that his cat had been dead for 7 years now? Danny didn’t want to see those beautiful eyes fall in sadness. He smiled sadly and stretched the hand behind Alex to cradle the side of his face. “No, love. Boris died when I was in school. I’m sorry,” he added hastily. 

As predicted, Alex’s face fell immediately, his hands stilling as he stared into space as he tried to comprehend Boris’ death. Danny kept talking, saying how the cat had been euthanized in his old age and hadn’t died in pain. He knew Alex wasn’t really listening. Before they knew it, Alex had tears in his eyes and Danny was shifting them around so he had Alex properly in his lap. They had never sat like this, with Alex’s legs on either side of Danny’s hips. His head was tucked into Danny’s chest while the smaller man rubbed his back and hair, hushing and comforting his boyfriend. 

Despite Alex’s tears, Danny was happy at his display of emotion and felt himself fall even further in love with this brilliant, unpredictable, and very drunk man. Alex cried lightly, muttering the occasional ‘poor Boris’ before he finally sat back and looked at Danny. “He didn’t die in pain?” Alex asked, needing to be sure. His eyes were large and wet, reddened slightly. 

Danny smiled fully, despite himself. He could never get enough of Alex. “No, it was painless. I held him. He just fell asleep, didn’t feel a thing. I promise, Alex.” His hands came up to stroke Alex’s wet face as he spoke, loving how intently he was listening. The man breathed a heavy sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against Danny’s. 

“I’m glad.”

They smiled at each other and kissed lightly and slowly. Each kiss with Alex felt like their first--they all held the gravity that the real first one did. They broke apart even slower, grinning like fools.


End file.
